New Skills and Feats
New Skills Chart New Skills Pilot: This skill determines if the character can keep their Power Armor balanced while dashing, jumping, or being critically hit. A failure means the power armor falls and sustains 1d10 damage per 10 ft fallen. Example: Power Armor Pilot Rayven dismounts 20ft from the deployment ship rolls a 12 on a pilot DC of 14, the Power Armor suffers 2d10 damage. And it takes one half-round to retain balance. Operate Weapon Systems: This skill increases the attack bonus when using the corresponding Power Armor. Maximum Skill Level: +10 Example: Power Armor Pilot Rayven has 4 ranks in Operate Weapon System: Bettle PA, so she recieves +4 on attack bonuses when piloting Bettle Armors. Repair: Required Item: Any Onmi-toolstick | This skill can be limited to specific guns and armors or it can be generalized. Takes one half-round per 10 hit points needed to repair. No replacement parts are required. A failed roll means another half-round must be taken before hit points can be regained. Hit points are gained at 1d4+Repair Score per round. Guns all have an HP of 10, unless specifically noted. Firearms: This skill increases the attack bonus with the corresponding weapon type. Maximum Attack Bonus: +8 Example: ''Sparky has 4 ranks in Firearms: Sniper Rifle he gains a +4 on attack.'' Repair and Maintain: Required Item: Soldier's Onmi-toolstick | This skill allows you to repair the broken corresponding weapon. Takes one full-round to repair any infantry weapon. Takes two-full rounds to repair Power Armor Weapon Systems. A failed roll means another full-round must be taken before it is operational. Emergency Repair: Required Item: Engineer's Onmi-toolstick | This skill can be used by Engineers to repair all weapons and Power and Exo-armors. Must be used to bring a Power Armor back online that has fallen below 1HP. Takes one half-round per 5 hit points and requires scavanged replacement parts(Broken or Working). Augment(Energy Shields): Required Item: Engineer's Onmi-toolstick | Increases the permanent hit points of Energy Shields using the parts from another Power Armor or Shield Generator. Any Shield Generator can have increased HP by 1d4/4 skill ranks at the cost of any other Shield Generator(Broken or Working). This can only be done once to any Shield Generator. A failed roll means no bonus is applied, but it can be attempted again next round. Cannot be used in Combat. Augment(Energy Weapon): Required Item: Engineer's Onmi-toolstick | Increases the permanent damage of Energy Weapons using the parts form an identical weapon. Any energy weapon's damage can be increased by 1d4/8 skill ranks at the cost of an identical weapon. This can only be done once to any weapon. Cannot be used in Combat. First Aid:'' Required Item: Emergency field kit |'' Only used on organic units this can be used to prevent death but it cannot restore hit points. A check determines success in saving the target units life and prevents hemmoraging and falling into a coma. Emergency Medicine: Required Item: Emergency field kit | Used to restore hit points to organic targets in combat situations. How many hit points recovered is based on skill rank and extra hit points recovered are determined by much over the DC is rolled. A failed roll means the target loses 1 hit point per point under the DC. Pathology: Occasionally must be used to determine the cause of the injury, a check determines success or failure. A failed roll means the unit cannot be treated by any medical skills, multiple rolls can be made until the target dies or a successful roll is made. Minor Emergency Surgery: Required Item: Emergency surgery and sterilization kit | This skill is used to remove bullets from extremities or abdomens, and suturing small wounds(Less than 6in), or stop minor hemorrhaging This skill can be used in combat zones, unlike Major Emergency Surgery. A failed roll means the target takes 1d4-2 damage to hit points. Major Emergency Surgery: Required Item: Emergency surgery and sterilization kit | This skill is used to preform life-saving surgeries; such as removing foreign objects from the chest and face, stopping major hemorrhaging, and suturing large wounds(More than 6in). This skill cannot be used in combat zones without the proper feat. A failed roll means the target takes 1d6 damage to hit points. New Feats Melee Combat Feats Melee Specialization - Increases the damage of melee weapons by +4 damage. This feat can be taken by PAP Soldiers and Infantry. Str of 13 required Charge! - Increases the damage of melee weapons by +6 by increasing weapon velocity, but reducing attack bonus by -2 and increasing base speed by 5ft until your following turn, after the ability is activated. Speed of 30ft required Cleave - Only applies to sword-based weapons, this ability allows you to follow through with a lethal attack into an enemy within 15ft of the slayed enemy. -2 to Atk on second attack, only usable after killing an enemy. Only usable once per turn. Str of 13 required. Melee Weapon Focus - Pick any melee weapon, and use of that weapon entails either a +1 to damage or a +2 to attack, picked and locked when the feat and weapon are picked. This ability can only be taken once. Int of 10 required. Bulletproof - You seem apt at either taking bullets or dodging them, +2 to AC. Dex or Con of 15 required. Ranged Combat Feats Ranged Specialization - Pick one ranged weapon, it can be ballistic, explosive, or energy based. When using that weapon, +2 to attack. Dex of 13 reqiured Point-Blank Shot - Increases the attack bonus of attacks within 30ft of the character by +2. Dex of 15 required. Far Shot - Increases the range of attacks by 25ft for infantry and 50ft for PAP. Dex of 15 required. Sustained Fire - Any weapon that can overheat does not for one extra round. Wis of 13 required Multishot - If there are two enemies within 5ft of each other, two attacks can be performed easily even if Class Base Attack does not allow for multiple attacks. Maximum of one extra attack per turn plus Class Attack Bonus for number of attacks. Wis and Dex of 15 required Running Shot - The character with this can move full distance to take cover and take a half-turn attacking while moving to the location. -2 to AC, +2 to attack while moving and shooting. Combined Int and Dex of 18 required Infantry Feats Rush - Rush an enemy armed with a ranged weapon, increasing AC by 2 until next round and damage by 4 for this round. Dex of 12 required Disarm - Attempt to force the target to drop their weapon. DC varies enemy-to-enemy and weapon-to-weapon. DM's discretion. Dex of 14 required Trip - Attempt to force the target to fall and become prone. DC varies by enemy's grapple score. Combined Dex and Str of 16 required Mobilized - Increase base land speed by 10ft. Dex of 16 required Melee Specialization - Increases the damage of all melee weapons by +4 damage. Str of 13 required Ranged Specialization - Pick one ranged weapon, it can be ballistic, explosive, or energy based. When using that weapon, +2 to attack. Dex of 13 required Far Shot - Increases the range of attacks by 25ft for infantry and 50ft for PAP. Dex of 15 required Point-Blank Shot - Increases the attack bonus of attacks within 30ft of the character by +2. Dex of 15 required Cover Fire King - You are particularly good at providing cover fire for Medic and Engineers, they gain -2 to skill DC checks when they gain the cover fire AC bonus. AC of 14 required Power Armor Pilot Feats Emergency Reboot - Usable when the power armor's emergency cut-off is engaged or when power is lost. This will forcibly reboot with full shields, fully-cooled weapons, and enough k-energy for a jump start to get walking. The power armor however loses 2 hit points permanently with every use of this ability, due to the forced reboot. EMP Shielding - Installed with EMP absorbing plates, this power armor is much more resistant to EMP attacks than other average power armors. This provides a +4 to the Power Armor's Fortitude saves against EMP-based failure. -4 t Power Armor Weapon Focus - Pick one power armor weapon, when attacking with that weapon +2 to attack. PA Piloting Affinity ''- You gain a +2 to Pilot, Operate Weapon Systems, and Repair only when dealing with your power armor and unique AI. ''Melee Weapon Focus - Pick any melee weapon, and use of that weapon entails either a +1 to damage or a +2 to attack, picked and locked when the feat and weapon are picked. This ability can only be taken once. Int of 10 required. Ranged Specialization - Pick one ranged weapon, it can be ballistic, explosive, or energy based. When using that weapon, +2 to attack. Dex of 13 required Sustained Fire - Any weapon that can overheat does not for one extra round. Wis of 13 required Medic Feats Engineer Feats Steel Soldier Genetic Lineages The Talus-brach has isolated specific genes and given them classifications for human volunteers, each does have it's own unique draw backs however. They are entirely optional and only if the DM allows. Divine Lineage - Your genetic enhancements have given you the appearance of a god and the constitution to match. +4 to Cha and Con, -2 to Dex and Int. You appearance causes people to trust you easier, but only when they can see your face. Diplomacy +4 Unholy Lineage - Your genetic enhancements have disfigured you physically, but made you as strong as an ox and twice as smart as most talus. +4 Int and Str, -4 Cha. You are unpleasent to view and scare most common people. Intimidate +4 Combat Lineage - Your lineage is specificly derived from Grackletooth genetics to assist best in combat. +2 to Str, Dex, Con, and Wis. Increase height by 2d6 inches and weight by 2d8 pounds -2 to Cha for rough complexton. Intelligent Lineage - Your lineage is specificly derived from Talus genetics for skill users. +2 to Int, Wis, Cha, and Dex. Increase height by d4 and weight by 2d4. You also have grown ,an inoperable, a tiny vestigial tail. Subtle Lineage - Your lineage is specificly derived from Quickflex genetics for maintaining silence in covert situations. +4 to Dex, +2 to Int, -4 to Cha. Decrease Height by 2d6 inches and decrease weight by 2d8 pounds, must eat twice as much or risk malnutirtion. Bionic Zarithian Alpha-Model Parts The human-branch extends an offer of giving a soldier one Alpha-Model piece to the Bionic Zarithian for free, but not without a price. The five year contract to the UIDCC is extended to a ten year contract. And there is no neural connection or latex skin like normal bionic parts. Alpha-model pieces rob you of the sense of touch and the appearance of being organic. Alpha-Model Hands/Arms - These arms are made of a stronger metal alloy that increases the standard strength capabilities by 200%. +6 to Str, -4 to Dex, +1 to AC, loses sense of touch in hands/arms. Alpha-Model Chest - This chest is also made of a stronger metal alloy, but not the same alloy as the arms, a lighter one, it replaces the soldier's circulatory, respitory, nervous, digestive, and immune systems. This makes the soldier immune to critical hits to the chest, +3 to AC, -2 to Dex, +4 to Con. Immune to poison, disease of replaced organs, only needs to eat half as often, and lung capacity of 10 minutes. Loses sense of touch in chest. Alpha-Model Feet/Legs - This part replaces the soldier's lower half in order to increase movement speed and reaction speeds. +2 to AC, +2 to Dex, +10ft to Base Land Speed, and +2 to Reflex. Loses sense of touch in feet/legs Alpha-Model Head - This part replaces the skull and gives the brain a safer housing. Made of same alloy as Alpha Chest part, it provides the following bonuses: +2 to Attack ,+4 to AC Chemical Freak Special Disbursement Systems Pro-drenaline System - A disbersement system based around Pro-drenaline to increase the bioavailablity of natural adrenaline. When the UIDCC Monitor activates the disbersement system at the first sign of combat while on missions: Increases Initiative by 4, Damage recieved is reduced by 5, Speed is increased by 10ft, and Reflex saves are increased by 4.However, 10% of Chemical Freaks with the Pro-Drenaline system suffer from cardiac arrest after 10 constant rounds of adreneline, the percentage increases by 10% for every extra round after 10. Stem-shot System - A disbersement system based around Stem-shots, houses a vital sign monitor and stem-shot disbersment system to help repair damaged body parts. The UIDCC Monitor activates the stem-shot when vital signs drop below 75% of average. Heals 1d8 Hit points, has to be recharged after 10 ueses. Xolplidex System - A disbersement system based around Xolplidex, it houses vital sign monitor and Xolplidex disbursment system, intended to make soldiers immune to pain. The UIDCC Monitor waits for an increase in neuron signals associated with pain and activates the system. Increases Fortitude saves by 5, Increases temporary max HP by 6. If the soldier has less than 6 hit points upon ending combat the soldier will go into anaphylactic shock when the system is deactivated and must be revived by resuscitation in 3 or less rounds or the soldier dies. Speed Cocktail - A disbursment system without the stem-shot addition, it only disberses a combonation Pro-drenaline and Xolplidex at the same time creating a quickflex-like "speedy" effect. Activated at the beginning of combat by a UIDCC Monitor Divine Cocktail -'' ' ''Tank Cocktail - Arcane Inheritance Genetic Traits The only sub-class that does not allow for the selection of sub-class feats, however a Arcane Inheritance volunteer usually exits the program a powerful quasi-sorcerer with, at minimum, one minor spell, one minor and major trait. And either a new inate spell or an empowered known one. All major traits and a some minor traits increase the percentage of adding a psychological disorder to the character's psyche. If the player does not act the disorder(s) out, experience penalties will be adminitered. Chance of developing a disorder from a major trait is 60% Chance of developing a disorder from a minor trait is 40% Cold Personality - Major Trait - Hermit Disorder Bonus: Ice-based spells gain a further +2 to attack and +4 to damage. Firey Passion - Major '' ''Trait - ''Enraged Disorder'' ''Bonus: '''Fire-based spells gain a +4 to save DC, if they save, half damage on all fire-based spells. Arcane Affinity - Major Trait - ''Persisting Death Disorder Bonus: ''Arcane-based spells gain an increase in damage, duration, and range by 50%. Iron Willpower - Major Trait - ''Dissociative Disorder Bonus: Becomes resistant to poison(+2 Con/+1 Fort) and increases the chance a mind-afecting spell is resisted(-2 to spell save DC's). Still Spell - Minor Trait - Bonus: Silent Spell - Minor Trait - Bonus: '' Speedy Spells - Minor Trait - ''Egomaniac Disorder: Inate Spellcaster - Minor Trait - Divine Disorder: